More Than A Little Strange
by The Amazing Sakumachan
Summary: Hetalia/Inuyasha Xover Challenge  To Kagome it began as a simple plan to help out Lithuania with his love troubles. But with the ever so unpredictable Belarus, things did not turn out the way she planned... So what else is new?  Kagome/Belarus Shoujo-Ai


Authoress' Notes: Ha ha ha~! I've finally accepted another writer's challenge!

Challenger: **hieikag** (with) Hetalia Axis Powers/Inuyasha feat. _Kagome/Belarus_

Warning(s): Possible vulgar language, Possible violence, Definite yanderes, and um… Shoujo-ai! [Well, I'm not planning on anything too explicit.]

Rationale: Why exactly did I choose this pairing of all pairings? Well, because I figured you don't see many people accepting actual _challenges_ these days. People mostly accept challenges that are… not so challenging. So I saw some APH/IY challenges on her profile and chose _Kagome/Belarus_ because this will be a challenge indeed. I know what you guys are thinking: "Belarus, but she's CRAZY!" I know, I know. But give it a chance. You might be pleasantly surprised.

* * *

_More than a Little Strange_

Kagome had first met Belarus when she was requested by Kiku Honda-Japan to accompany Germany during his trip to visit Russia so that they could further discuss friendly agreements and terms between them, as Germany's boss had desired. At first she had tried her best to get out of it and deny Japan the only request he had ever asked of her… But then she had no choice but to concede because:

1) Japan was too suspicious of Russia to have Germany attend the meeting alone. And by alone, she meant without someone else of decent intelligence and dependability, aka: someone who was _not_ Feliciano Vargas-North Italy! 2) The personified nation himself came down with the flu and was far too sick to go anywhere! There were so many reasons… But basically it all boiled down to guilt and feelings of obligation to Japan… And it was not too long ago that Kagome had learned that these strange beings actually existed! Now she had to visit what she had been told to be the most frightening of all of them? The joy of being so lucky was always hers.

The flight to Russia was long but pretty much painless. For the most part, Germany stuck to catching up on leisure reading while Italy chatted Kagome's ears off about pasta and how beautiful and lovely she is. Occasionally Kagome found herself with a napping Italy resting his head against her shoulder while she conversed with Germany about things that were not too special. "So you've met with Russia before, right Mr. Germany?" Kagome asked while bringing up another topic for small talk. They were scheduled to land at their destination in less than fifteen minutes so a quick conservation would kill that time… hopefully.

The blond man looked up from the novel in his hands and his blue eyes met hers. "Vell…" He trailed off briefly. "Yes. If you could call vhat had transpired a meeting." He stated vaguely. By the small scowl that suddenly appeared on his face, Kagome could tell that the meeting had not been so pleasant, or successful.

"I see." Kagome replied with a slow blink of eyes. "What is he like exactly? Is there anything I should look out for? Or shouldn't say or do?" She inquired.

Germany sighed while placing a hand to his forehead and closing his eyes, as if merely thinking about Russia gave him a head ache. "Vell, things you should look out for: Russia." He answered. "Things you shouldn't say: anything about his clothes or America. Things you shouldn't do: be alone with Russia."

Kagome nodded as a bead of sweat ran down her neck and she smiled a smile that was supposed to be reassuring, but only came out nervous. Who knew such an infamous country could be so high-maintenance? Nonetheless she felt more prepared than she was before…However, what Germany had failed to mention, because he had not counted on it, was what to do when you meet Russia's more than a little strange sisters.

The moment that the trio set foot out of the airport, they simultaneously paused in their stride to take in their surroundings. Kagome's and Italy's eyes lit up in delight at the sight of what could be called a winter wonderland. Not even seconds later, Kagome "eep"ed when Italy grabbed hold of her hand and lead her out into the snow excitedly to play. Germany automatically outstretched his arm toward them, about to yell at them for fooling around during a business trip. But… He found that the sight of Kagome laughing lightly while throwing a barrage of snowballs at Italy, who was cowering behind a snow fort that magically appeared out of no where, was actually quite heartwarming… So he would allow it… for now.

"Ahhhhh! Germany! Germany!" Italy wailed from behind his snow fort. The Italian was squatted down as he low as he could while shielding the top of his head with his hands. "Kagome-chan's troops are stronger than mine! I need help before she takes over Italy-land!" The blond man stifled a chuckle when Italy was knocked over by a snowball that broke through his "defenses" by falling from the sky.

"You should be able to handle one tiny voman, General Italy," Germany stated while smirking and crossing his arms. He decided to play along, but not to interfere… However, a quick snowball directly to his face and a cry of victory from Kagome quickly changed his mind.

(An Unspecified Time Interval Later…)

Kagome had been instructed by Japan to simply sit next to Germany during the entire course of the meeting, take notes of what transpired and what was said, and to "keep an eye on Russia". And that's just what she did. It was indeed strange. Kagome found that the infamous Russia's house, despite being located in a barren wasteland of snow, was actually very pleasant. The inner décor was simple and quite old-fashioned, but Kagome found that it was still a bit too chilly inside the house even though there was a lit fireplace in the living room… It was mostly like because she came from a very warm country.

The significant difference in climate was noticeable even to Germany, who also kept his winter coat on through out the meeting… It was so cold that Italy kept his clothes on when he went for this three o' clock siesta.

What was even more striking was the tall man who had been represented to her as Russia. He was a bit robust, but his face was very sweet and cherub-like. His voice was also very soft that Kagome would have probably gushed at his awkward and shy smile when they first greeted each other… But she had been told to not be fooled by his looks so she pushed back her inner adoration for his cuteness. When Russia had met them at the doorway, he greeted Germany and Italy with a smile and a greeting that showed that he was already familiar with them. And Kagome stiffened but quickly bowed to him when he set his sights on her, his face showing an obviously puzzled but interested expression.

"H-Hello, Mr. Russia!" Kagome greeted in English during her bow. "My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'll be representing Japan during this meeting." She slowly straightened herself up and added, "I hope we can get along."

Said country smiled while slowly approaching her in a manner that Kagome could not help but find intimidating. Kagome swallowed a lump in her throat when he stood not an inch away from her, showing just how much taller he was than her. She mentally estimated that there was a good height difference of almost 25 centimeters between them… That's approximately 10 inches for American readers who are too stupid to convert to standard from metric.*

"Get along?" He inquired with a smile while placing a large hand on her head. "I hope so too." He said. Kagome's eyes widened when the true inner evil of the country dawned upon her. He said one thing, but the crushing pressure that he was applying down onto her said another thing. Did he automatically hate her since she was from Japan? Oh wait, maybe he hates everyone. But that was no excusing for the feeling Kagome was getting. What it just her so was she shrinking?

"That's quite enough, Russia!" Germany shouted while using his much taller frame to create a barrier between the two of them. Kagome sighed from the immediate relief that washed over when the high pressure was removed her head. "Ve have a meeting to get to, let us begin." Kagome nodded vigorously while standing next to Italy, who wrapped his arms around her because he too thought Russia was scary after what he had done to poor Kagome! Russia even had a good 2 centimeters, for Americans almost an inch, on Germany!

And thus, the meeting began… All the while Kagome remained quiet and simply took notes on everything… It was quite boring actually. The only thing that truly kept Kagome on her toes was the occasion smile across the table to her from Russia. She absently wondered how much longer the meeting would be; there were _so_ many other places she wanted to be right now than her. Heck, she would take the freezing cold of outside over being _inside_ with Russia.

"Miss Kagome," an unfamiliar voice stated her name, causing the young woman to snap from her inner thoughts and look up to see a young man with shoulder-length brown hair and warm blue eyes looking down at her with a friendly smile on his face.

"U-Um… Yes?" She asked with a small smile of her own. She would have not been so nervous to answer him if it were not for the fact that she had forgotten his name… All Kagome knew was that she had seen him from somewhere before and that he definitely was another country judging by his aura.

"You look a bit cold, would you like some warm coffee?" He offered kindly.

Kagome nodded her head enthusiastically and smiled with a cheerful, "Mm hm! That sounds nice! Thank you!" She missed how the young man blushed when she beamed at him for his hospitality.

"Okay then, I'll make some for yo-" The said while turning to walk towards the kitchen. But he stiffened fearfully at the sound of his name.

"Lithuania…" The soft voice of Russia stated in a calm and friendly tone, but everyone there recognized the dark purple aura being emitted from him. "Why do you only offer warm drink to Kagome, huh?" Kagome was a bit peeved at the familiar use of her name from the country. "Or do you give her special treatment because she is a pretty lady?" He inquired with a curious and innocent tone. But everyone knew he was purposely trying to both humiliate and intimidate the other country all at once… And he succeeded.

"You right." Lithuania replied while turning back around to everyone at the table. He visibly trembled while forcing a smile to his face, "W-Would anyone else like some warm coffee or tea, perhaps?"

Germany only shook his negatively, inwardly feeling sorry for the poor country but refrained from sticking up for him because he was not a ward like Kagome or Italy was… And if he interfered, Germany knew that he and Russia would most likely go into bad terms. "I'll have a caffè macchiato** with the cool design like they do in Norway!" Italy piped cheerfully while raising his arms up like he was in school, answering a question for the class.

Lithuania twitched, obviously taken aback by the sudden demand, "I-I don't think I have the ingredients to make that here…" In other words, for people who could read between the lines which was everyone _except_ Italy, Lithuania had no clue what the other country was talking about.

Kagome sighed while suddenly standing, her knees pushed her chair back as she stood up straight. "I need to stretch my legs a bit," She said when everyone looked up at her curiously. With that said, Kagome placed her hands flatly against Lithuania's back and gently pushed him out the room. "Let's get the hell out of here." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear… The short trip to the kitchen was a comfortably silent one. It seemed that they had an unspoken but mutual understanding of each other's feelings; they both wanted to be as far away from Russia as possible… for as long as possible.

The kitchen was fairly small and actually very plain compared to the rest of the house that Kagome had seen. Everything seemed to be made of wood, even the floors… It was strange since most kitchens she had seen, even in other foreign countries, at least had tiles of the floors. And it was painted a dull shade of white all around. Kagome let out a drawn out sigh while leaning against a wooden table. She offered Lithuania an apologetic smile, "Sorry about Italy-kun, he's not good at reading the mood so he often ends up making things a lot worse for people." She then added, "But he doesn't mean any harm honestly."

Lithuania only nodded while searching through the wooden cabinets for ingredients for coffee, "It's alright." He replied. "Latvia is the same way. He's spacey and ends up saying things that gets him in trouble." He explained calmly.

"Latvia…?" Kagome asked with a curious blink. "I haven't met him yet."

Lithuania chuckled and smiled while looking at her and stating, "He's somewhere around here. You'll definitely know him when you see him." The country positioned his hand to sit halfway up his arm and added, "He's about this tall."

"Let me guess," Kagome stated flatly. "Russia shrinks him on a daily basis."

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"When I arrived here, I was 157.5 cm," Kagome said. "Now I feel around 147.2." Kagome laughed despite herself at Lithuania's shocked and horrified expression at her admittance. Now _this_ country here was going to be one of her favorites; he was so cute and entertaining. Their conversation was cut short by the sound of soft knocking at the front door. The two of them exchanged glances and when Kagome saw Lithuania about to pause in his making of their drinks, Kagome shook her head negatively and insisted, "No, I'll get that." Sure it was not her house, but it seemed like poor Lithuania had his hands full as it is… And the other two Baltic nations were no where to be seen at the moment.

Kagome sighed inwardly to mentally prepare herself for being in Russia's presence again since she had to pass the others in order to get the door. As the young woman walked passed the table where Germany and Russia were talking and Italy was sleeping (again), the childlike country pointed out, "Ahh, how kind of you, Kagome-chan," with a tone that held underlying teasing… or perhaps more like mockery. Kagome growled a bit but ignored the country nonetheless.

Kagome frowned inwardly and cursed her mental image of Russia when she found that she was too short to see through the peephole to see who it was that was on the other side of the door. Without a second thought, she shrugged to herself while unlatching the lock and opening the door. Kagome blinked at the sight of two other young women standing at the door. The first one was a bit taller than the other and looked a bit older. She had short, platinum hair and blue eyes that blinked back at Kagome with a surprised expression akin to the one Kagome was sure that she was also wearing. The other young woman had long dark blond hair and blue eyes as well; she had her arms crossed over her chest and was wearing a small scowl that looked more like a pout than anything. Kagome mentally noted how beautiful the two of them were…

"U-Um… Yes…?" Kagome asked dumbly once she regained her composure.

The sound of Kagome's voice seemed to snap the short haired woman from her own surprise-induced stupor. She blinked and turned her body to Kagome, to which Kagome had to double take when she heard the sound of drums as the woman moved. "Hello, I'm Ukraine and this is my younger sister, Belarus." The first one stated politely while gesturing to herself and then to silent woman called Belarus. "We're Russia's sisters and we stopped by for a visit." A worried expression appeared on Ukraine's face as she raised her hand to well-endowed chest. "Could it be that we came at a bad time? Is he busy?"

"Um, well, there's a meeting going on between Germany, Italy, Russia, and Japan-" Kagome paused and quickly clarified, "That's me, for today."

"I see…" Ukraine whispered, visibly deflating. Then something clicked inside of her head. "Oh, wait- That's right! I'm still not allowed to see Russia!" Kagome sweat dropped when she suddenly went bounding away with tears streaming down her face. "Tell Russia that I'm sorry!"

Kagome did not what to think of the country, besides that she lay off whatever it was that made her breasts so large… She seemed nice nonetheless. "Oh," She turned to Belarus and smiled friendly, "It's cold out here, huh?" She asked. "Would you like to come in-?" Kagome blinked when the silent woman simply pushed her way passed her and went inside without a word to her.

"Hey!" Kagome protested. Sure it was not her home, but that was still rude no matter how you look at it! "Miss Belarus-!" She called after the country while closing the front door, but Kagome halted in her tracks when Belarus turned around and threw her an icy cold glare over her shoulder. When she regained her composure, Kagome followed Belarus from the doorway into the living room where the meeting was taking place. "Miss Belarus, please don't interrupt the-" Kagome froze at the sight of Russia sitting stiff and frightened in his seat, sweating bullets as his younger sister stood behind him with her hand placed on his shoulder. The room temperature also seemed to have dropped five degrees…

Kagome could not believe that she felt sympathy for the monster of a country that had the gull to shrink her down, but she did! Despite her prettiness and seemingly shy demeanor, Belarus turned out to be scarier than Russia! She was so terrifying that even the flirt Italy was not tempted to talk to her. Germany merely smirked and continued the conversation with Russia in silent amusement; to him it was about time that Russia had gotten a taste of his own medicine. Kagome froze on the spot for the umpteenth time that day when Russia noticed her standing there and sent a failed attempt of a cheerful smile her way. "Kagome-chan, why don't you and Belarus talk about useless girly things in the kitchen with Lithuania?" Kagome's jaw dropped a bit; she could _not_ believe that he had the nerve to dump his psycho of a sister on her! "Sounds like fun, da?" He inquired.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips indignantly and was about to protest when Italy sent a pathetic pleading look her way, mentally begging her to get rid of Belarus because he found that she was even more frightening than Russia! Kagome sighed; how could she argue with that look he was giving her? She then walked over to Italy and placed her notepad down in front of him. She leaned down and whispered, "If I do this, you have to take some good notes."

Italy instantly nodded enthusiastically while saluting to her with his pointer and middle finger. "Leave it to me, Kagome-chan!" He chirped cheerfully. Germany mentally congratulated Kagome for having more balls than Italy as he and Russia carefully watched Kagome walk over to Belarus in a ginger manner.

Kagome forced a smile to her face as she asked in the sweetest tone she could muster, "So, how about we go talk about… stuff, huh, Belarus?" Kagome asked nervously gently guiding Belarus into the kitchen with a series of light and brief nudges and pushes. She instinctively took a step away from her when Belarus quickly turned around and gave her death glare while pulling a knife from out of no where.

"Who are you and what is your relationship to my big brother?" She demanded to know while pointing the knife towards Kagome's gut.

Kagome immediately threw up her hands defensively and said, "I'm Kagome! I'm temporarily representing Japan during this meeting and that's all! Russia and I only met today so we're nothing but acquaintances!" She explained nervously. Something told her that if she did not give Belarus the answer she was looking for that Belarus would really stab her.

Belarus looked Kagome over, feeling agitated that such an attractive young woman was at her beloved brother's home. "Fine," She conceded while hesitantly tucking her knife away. Kagome sighed in relief for a moment, but the next moment, she found Belarus' knife held closely to her throat. "But if I find out that you are trying to get close with my big brother, so help me I will cut you down on the spot." She threatened while narrowing her blue eyes.

Kagome huffed and boldly using her hand to push the knife away from her person. "Believe me, getting close to Russia is the last thing on my mind." She assured Belarus in an obviously annoyed tone. Belarus again tucked away her knife and her face returned to its original serene expression while she released an annoyed huff of her own. As the two entered the kitchen, Kagome called to the country who was now pouring two cups of coffee, "Lithuania, it looks like we'll need a third cup!"

Lithuania smiled and looked over his shoulder, "Oh, that's fine. I made plenty of-" Kagome watched with curiosity as the brown haired male twitched and flushed red at the sight of Belarus. "B-Belarus, I didn't know you were coming today!" He stated while turning to look at the female country that was looking at him with an unimpressed expression. Kagome did not miss the excited edge that was now in his voice. Kagome smirked to herself when something new dawned upon her. "One sec, Belarus!" Kagome stated while holding up a finger to the other woman.

With that said, Kagome hooked her arm around Lithuania's neck while swinging him around so that their backs faced Belarus, who was still less than impressed with the both of them. Lithuania blushed even harder from the close physical contact with the beautiful Japanese woman. She was so close that he could feel the side of her soft but firm breasts against him… He then shook his head, thinking to himself that Belarus was the only woman he would ever need. "Lithuania, you like Belarus, huh?" She whispered with a knowing smile. Kagome giggled behind her hand like a school girl when Lithuania's face went even redder at her question.

Kagome found it absolutely adorable when he responded with a shy twiddle of his fingers together, "Yes. I like really her a lot, but…" He trailed and looked away from her with a half saddened and half embarrassed look on his face. "I haven't gotten very far with her yet." He admitted.

Kagome's smile widened a bit devilishly as she asked teasingly, "Exactly how far do you want go with her?"

"M-Miss Kagome!" Lithuania stammered as he raised his voice.

"Ssh!" Kagome whispered while raising a finger to her lip. "You don't want Belarus to hear us do you?"

"What is it that you are saying about Belarus?" Belarus inquired indignantly from the kitchen entrance.

Kagome tossed her a nervous smile and replied, "We were just saying how good you'd look with Russia!" Belarus's eyes narrowed suspiciously at them. "And nothing else." Lithuania looked unpleased with her lie to Belarus. Kagome patted his shoulder and stated, "Don't worry, Lithuania! I feel sorry for you so I've decided to help you out!"

"Really…?"

"Mm hm! You bet'cha!" Kagome nodded. "Just leave it to me, Lithuania!"

"U-Um… You can call me Toris."

"Only if you call me Kagome and drop the 'miss' part." Kagome readily agreed. And thus, operation Get Belarus to return Lithuania's feelings began…

Even during the following weeks after the meeting, Kagome continued to keep contact with both Lithuania and Belarus. Her passion for unrequited romance overpowered her fear and wariness for Belarus and she blatantly made a phone call to the two countries every day. Kagome told Lithuania that the first step in the operation was to get Belarus comfortable with talking on friendly terms with people other than her brother. However, her first few phone calls to Belarus were unsuccessful and all went somewhere along the lines of:

"Hello?" Belarus would greet in Russian since she had long forgotten Belarusian.

"Hey, Belarus," Kagome would greet back in English, figuring that she at least understood English since it seemed to be a universal language. "It's me, Kagome."

Then Kagome would receive the dial tone.

It was then that Kagome decided on a different tactic: positive association. Since it seemed like Russia was the only person in the entire world that Belarus actually liked, Kagome figured that if she used Russia in her new strategy, eventually Belarus would come to like Lithuania.

"Positive association?" Lithuania asked over the phone when she first informed him of her change in strategy.

"Yeah," Kagome nodded from the other line. "It's a sort of psychological tactic. If we can get Russia praise or encourage her for interacting with other people, then Belarus will eventually start to believe that having friends other than Russia is a good thing." She explained.

"Are you sure such a thing would work?"

"Toris, trust me here." Kagome replied confidently. "I know she'll come around." That night Kagome made another call to Russia's house, but this time she had asked to speak to Russia himself.

"Hello?" Russia answered the phone in the same way as Belarus did, but with a more friendly tone.

"Um… hi, Mr. Russia." Kagome stated, suddenly feeling nervous now that she finally realized just what exactly she was doing and who she was speaking to. "It's um… Kagome Higurashi. Do you remember me?" She asked unsurely. They had met around a month ago so she was unsure if Russia would bother to remember someone like her.

"Ah, of course I do." Russia stated. "You would are the Japanese woman that would like to become one with Russia, da?"

Kagome twitched, tempted to hang up and end the phone call immediately. But she made a promise to Toris, and she was going to keep it! "I don't know about the becoming one with you part, but yeah, this is Kagome Higurashi."

"If you do not want to become one, what do you need?" He asked curiously, as if "becoming one" with him would be the only reasonable reason for her to call him… She did not even know what he meant by "becoming one" anyway.

"Your little sister, Belarus…" She began. She imagined him stiffening from his end of the line. "Don't you think it would be nice if she had friends other than you?"

"Ehhhh?" He asked childishly.

"What I'm trying to say is that I think it would be nice if Belarus got used to the idea of being around other people. Don't you agree?" Kagome inquired, knowing that Russia would definitely agree to the idea since he seemed bothered by her very presence. But she still decided not to tell that her ultimate goal was to set Belarus up with Lithuania because she was unsure of how the yangire country would react to that. "So all I need for you to do is to act happy whenever Belarus is with other people, okay? Give her some sort of encouragement."

"Big brother, who are you talking to? It better not be than insufferable Japanese woman!" Came the voice of devil from the background.

"Waaaaahhh~! Go home, Belarus! Just go home!"

Kagome heard a series of crashes and paled when she suddenly received the dial tone…

Belarus was more than a little strange…

(The Next Day)

Okay. Sure she had asked for Russia's assistance in becoming friends with Belarus, but she had not expected for him to act so swiftly. Around noon, Kagome had been lounging around her apartment, reading some old manga she had never finished from when she was years younger when the doorbell had rung. "Haaaiiii!" Kagome cried while closing the graphic novel and running to the door.

Kagome had hoped that it was the imported wine that she ordered from Italy! (She was not much of an alcohol person, but when she first shared a small drinking party with the Italy brothers, she immediately fell in love with the stuff.) Kagome swung her door open, expecting it to be a delivery person. "Konnichi-! Eh? Belarus?" Kagome could not help but scream in surprise at the sight of the said nation with a suitcase standing at her door. Belarus crossed her arms and glared down at her, yes, down at her; even Belarus who stood at 160 centimeters was taller than Kagome. "What exactly are you going here…?" She asked, eyeing the suitcase with widened eyes.

"My big brother sent me here." Belarus stated straightforwardly. It was apparent by the peeved look on Belarus' face that she did not like the idea of spending time with Kagome.

"Did he…?" Kagome asked with a nervous laugh. "H-Hey!" She called after Belarus when she pushed her way passed her and entered the apartment wordlessly. Was it just her or was Kagome having dejavu? "Belarus, you really need to learn some basic manners!" Kagome said while placing a hip on her hip.

Belarus turned around and looked at Kagome with her usual stoic expression. "Bring my suitcase to my room." She commanded before proceeding to tour Kagome's apartment, scrutinizing it to the last detail for anything distasteful.

"Excuse me?" inquired Kagome with an indignant huff and a glare at Belarus.

"Or _else_," Belarus muttered in a dangerously low tone.

Kagome was certainly unprepared for this. She grumpily stooped over to pick up the suitcase that Belarus had abandoned outside the door. The Japanese woman grunted when she found that it was far too heavy for to lift, despite that it was a normal sized suitcase. Kagome frowned at the thought of Belarus having so much clothes packed that it made her suitcase super heavy! "Just how long did Russia say you'd be staying here?" Kagome asked while proceeding to drag the suitcase by the handle inside. It was so heavy that even dragging it was a challenge when Kagome leaned back with her full weight.

"He said that normal useless girly sleepover last for about two weeks."

"Two WHAT?" Kagome shouted angrily while swiftly turning around-. "Eh-…" With the sheer force of her turn, Kagome somehow managed knock open the loose latch that held the suitcase closed and out fell countless amounts of what looked like pictures. 'What on earth-?' She thought while stooping down and picking up one of the pictures and raising it to her face. Kagome gasped and immediately turned bright red while releasing the photograph as if she had been burned by it.

"You unscrupulous hussy!" Belarus shouted while catching the photo in midair before it had the chance to reach the ground. Kagome was too shocked by the contents of the photo to even retort to Belarus' insult. She only watched with her mouth ajar as Belarus shoved the photos back into the suitcase…

It had been a picture of Russia completely naked in a shower…

(That Evening)

Kagome could even feel Belarus glare holes through the back of her head as she was bustling around the kitchen to prepare supper. Kagome made sure to keep moving around the room. No matter she was doing, she had to do it while walking around. She silently feared that if she stayed in one place long enough, Belarus would be tempted to stab her in the back. Nonetheless, despite what Kagome had imagined in her nightmare of an imagination, Belarus had remained silent for the span of thirty minutes that it took for Kagome to prepare her personal, favorite dish: oden.

A suspicious and resenting expression appeared on Belarus' face when Kagome placed the simmering pot in the center of the tiny table that they were apparently supposed to sit at to eat… Belarus did not particularly enjoy sitting on the floor. "Your culture is strange," The Belarusian stated straightforwardly. Her gaze switched between the pair of chopsticks Kagome had set in front of her and the pot that was somehow still simmering even though it was away from the stove. "And what is this strange food you sit before me?" She inquired.

"It's oden," Kagome replied simply. "Usually big groups of people eat it together, but I figured that we'd celebrate your coming with something special."

Belarus was still unimpressed with Kagome. She simply continued her questioning of the Japanese woman, who Belarus was still mighty suspicious and wary of. "And how am I supposed to eat this? All you give me are these weird sticks!"

"Eh…" Kagome blinked. "They're chopsticks and you're supposed to eat with them." Kagome explained. "You use them the same way you use a fork or spoon- Oh wait. Scratch that. It's bad manners to stab your food with chopsticks." Kagome said. Somehow she was unfazed by Belarus glowering and growling at her lowly like an angry animal. Kagome stood up and walked around the table.

"Here, let me show you." She stated while settling down next to Belarus. Kagome only stifled a laugh when Belarus glared daggers at her when she suddenly decided to invade her personal space without permission. "It's alright," Kagome stated with a reassuring smile. "I'm not going to hurt you or anything." She insisted in a soothing voice, not thinking twice that it was she that should be concerned for her own safety.

Kagome smiled, taking Belarus' silence as a good sign. The Japanese woman then proceeded to reach for the Belarusian's hand. "Do not touch me!" Belarus suddenly shouted when Kagome's hand landed on top of hers and she quickly pulled out her trusty knife and pointed it at Kagome's throat. Kagome's eyes widened as she fell flat on her butt from surprise. For a moment, they stayed that way… Belarus glaring at Kagome with a small, displeased frown on her pretty face and Kagome staring back at Belarus with widened eyes and a slightly ajar mouth.

"If you want to eat, then you're going to have to left me touch you." Kagome finally said.

Belarus then gave Kagome her usual huff, suspicious look, and then she slowly put her knife away. "I give you permission to touch me just this once," the blond stated while closing her eyes, as if to brace herself for hell. Kagome nodded and placed her hand on top of Belarus' and proceeded to teach her how to eat with chopsticks.

And even after the quick lesson, Belarus failed numerous times to grasp hold of a nearby cabbage roll. Kagome watched from the other side of the time while eating her fair portion of the dish. It was actually pretty cute and funny to see the determined and concentrated expression on Belarus' face as she silently tried to use her chopsticks to pick up some food. At some times she succeeded in picking up the roll but as she lifted it to her lips, the roll would slip from between the sticks and catapult itself back into the broth.

Kagome could not help but giggle at Belarus' latest attempt; she had come _so_ close to eating that one cabbage roll when- Plop! It fell back into the pot. Belarus then glared down at the single cabbage roll that escaped her predatory intentions numerous times. "Dammit!" The blond finally said in a fed up tone, snapping her chopsticks into two within her tightened fist. "I give up! This food looks too odd for consumption anyway!" Kagome sighed when Belarus then crossed her arms and looked away from the table defiantly. The black haired beauty then stifled a chuckle while reaching across the table and expertly grabbing hold of the evasive cabbage roll with her own chopsticks.

"Here, Belarus." Kagome stated while holding the roll across the table towards the blond woman. Belarus then turned her gaze to Kagome for a moment before looking away from her again.

"I refuse to eat from the same eating utensil as y-" Kagome took the opportunity to gently place the roll into the Belarusian woman's mouth. To her surprise, Belarus clamped her mouth closed with such a force and speed that she shattered Kagome's chopsticks into pieces. "Crazy Japanese woman, I should kill you."

"I don't think that's necessary." Kagome said while waving off the threat with a dismissive motion of her hand. 'Good thing that was not my hand.' She thought to herself a bit cynically. Belarus snapping her chopsticks looked like the image of a crocodile snapping at its prey she had seen on some random animal channel. Kagome shook her head when Belarus glared at her. This was becoming a normal occurrence between them, but Kagome hoped that Belarus would grow out of it soon…

"By the way, this food tastes horrid." Belarus stated bluntly.

"You really need to learn some manners." Kagome replied with an annoyed twitch.

Following the very eventful evening meal, Kagome decided that now would be a good time make a phone call to Russia's place. After dialing the appropriate number, as expect, Lithuania picked up the phone. "Hello, Russia's residence."

"Toris, it's me." Kagome stated while casually leaning against her wall.

"Oh, Kagome! How is it going?" Lithuania asked.

"Ehhh… Honestly, I don't know how to answer that question." She admitted. "Did you know that Russia sent Belarus to my place for two weeks?"

"He did what?" A shocked tone from Lithuania told Kagome the answer was "no".

"Well… Yeah, he did." Kagome said. "Last night I told Russia that about the plan… well, sort of. Anyway, the next thing I know, Belarus is at my door today!"

"I-It sounds like something Mr. Russia would do…" Lithuania said with an uncertain laugh. "How is she doing by the way? Is she having a good time?" He asked in a concerned manner.

Kagome looked across the room at Belarus, who was having tea in front of her television in the living room. "Yeah, she's okay I guess. It's just taking her a while to adjust to Japanese culture." She answered vaguely. "Would you like to speak to her?" She asked.

"That would be great!" Lithuania piped excitedly from the other end of the phone. He then unconsciously began to straighten his clothes and hair, as if he was about to speak to his crush in person.

"Belarus!" Kagome called while placing the phone down on the table. "Telephone!"

Belarus seemed to perk up at Kagome's words and she came bounding across the room with the hem of long dress in her hands. "Is it my dear big brother?" She asked with a sudden vigor that took Kagome off guard. Without waiting for Kagome to respond, Belarus eagerly positioned the phone to the side of her face and greeted, "Hello, big brother!"

"Eh… No, it's me, Lithua-"

Kagome's jaw dropped when Belarus instantly slammed the phone back onto the hook. "B-Belarus! That was so mean!" Kagome shouted while glaring at Belarus with an displeased expression on her face.

Belarus responded lowly but with a hint of venom in her voice, "That bastard pretended to be my big brother." With that said, she turned heel and went to continue drinking her tea and watching the strange picture box that Kagome called a "TV".

'You know, no one ever said that Russia was on the phone…' Kagome thought to herself, but did not vocalize her statement. She sighed and then turned back to the telephone. She hit the re-dial button and did not even have to wait until the second ring for someone to answer the phone. "Hello, I'm sorry about that, Tor-"

"What is it that make Lithuania ball up into a corner and cry like a woman so bad?" Russia asked with a morbid and sadistic curiosity.

Kagome froze at the mental image of poor Lithuania crying his eyes out. "A-Ah… Belarus… Uh…" She sighed before stating boldly, "Your sister is a psycho with an extremely bad brother-complex." She then narrowed at her eyes at the phone, imaging that it was Russia himself. "And where do you get off sending her here without even asking me?"

"Ehhh…?" He asked in a spacey manner. "You don't mind if my little sister stays with you, da?" He inquired with a dual tone that promised a life of terror if she even tried to defy his will. Kagome sighed when she suddenly found herself subject to Russia's intimidation.

"Well if I'm going to babysit your sister then I want Lithuania." Kagome stated, not realizing how ambiguous her demand sounded. "It'll only be for tomorrow; I plan to have a nice outing with all of my friends." She lied. She was going to set up Belarus and Lithuania on a date tomorrow, one that she would spy on from afar to make sure everything went well.

"All of your friends?" Russia asked. "Then am I invited as well?"

_Shit._

"A-Ah, I would invite you but I sort of already invited America-kun and… Yeah," She stated with an obviously fake laugh. "I wouldn't have to ruin Belarus' first outing with friends by having you two fight all the time."

"I can behave myself if that money hungry bastard- I mean Alfred can." Russia insisted.

_**Double **__shit._

"Even so!" Kagome interjected quickly. "The true purpose of this outing to have Belarus get use to being around others, right? And besides, you don't want her going psycho on you, do you?" She asked, trying to sound logical and not… lying.

After a couple more minutes of going back and forth with the country that seemed like he actually _wanted_ friends, Kagome finally got him to agree to send Lithuania to Japan. If he shipped Lithuania off on an express flight as soon as he got off the phone, then she should have the two destined love-birds ready for a date some time tomorrow afternoon. Now the only thing to be wary of was how Belarus would act during her secret date… Kagome glance at her clock and, seeing that it was late, decided that she would try to educate Belarus on how to behave like a civilized woman tomorrow.

Kagome glanced across the room at Belarus, who was quietly enjoying some tea in front of the television. She had to admit that when Belarus was not swinging a knife around or glaring icy shards of death at people, she was actually a very cute woman. In fact, when she just sat there with that long, blue dress, Belarus looked almost princess-like. It was then that a random, stray thought crossed Kagome's mind. 'What if Belarus doesn't like other people because she doesn't know how to tell if they truly like her…?' Maybe that was it! A small nudge in the right direction would be to inform Belarus of the signs that someone likes you! And then… And then…! Then Belarus would truly see that Lithuania likes her and maybe then she would start to like him too!

'I guess there's time to explain this one thing to her…' Kagome thought while settling down on the couch next to Belarus, who did not even acknowledge her presence. "So Belarus, do you know to tell if someone really likes you?" Yeah, it was a straightforward question for a straightforward person. Beating around the bush never seemed to sit well with Belarus so Kagome decided to take the direct approach.

Without even looking at Kagome to answer the question, Belarus simply stated before taking another sip of her tea, "There is no way."

Wow. Kagome had expected for Belarus to respond negatively, but to blatantly and easily say there is no way to tell if someone likes you… Kagome laughed nervously while continuing on, "Well, actually, that's where you're wrong." No response. Belarus sipped her tea while remaining fixed to the television screen. "You can easily tell if someone genuinely likes you if you just watch for the telltale signs."

Kagome was almost tempted to just stop talking and save her breath… This conversation almost seemed pointless and definitely one-sided. "Okay, one sign you should watch out for is that the person will want to be with you and they'll want to go places with you." Yes; Kagome was going to give her all the signs that Lithuania would most likely show and that would make things just perfect! "Another sign is that the person will randomly touch you a lot on places like your hand or your shoulders; that shows that they're comfortable with you and want be physically intimate! Hmm… What else? Oh, I know! They'll be kind to you; they'll want to impress; and they'll even bring you gifts; and…"

(The Next Day)

Kagome had a good feeling about today! Despite the fact that her day began with having to wash and dry Belarus' _only_ dress and having the other young woman wear some of her own clothes, Kagome still felt confident that something good would happen today! Kagome glanced at the clock as she waited for Belarus to change back into her dress. Lithuania was supposed to arrive at her apartment in about a half hour so Kagome figured that she should finally get around to teaching Belarus "basic manners", and if they had enough time, she would also try to teach her some basic rules of dating… Not that Kagome was an expert in the field but she wanted to do her best to make sure Lithuania had a good time! (He was sweet and devoted so he deserved it after all!)

When Belarus exited the room she had been dressing in, Kagome stated with a smile, "Okay, I'm gonna teach you some thing you'll need to know for today."

It was then that Belarus expressed her honest feelings, which Kagome had figured out and had known all along. "I hate that bastard and I do not wish to anywhere with him."

"I know, I know." Kagome replied a pat to Belarus' shoulder, which caused the blond to glare daggers at her. "But listen, Russia once told me that he can only court women that are experienced in the dating field." She lied with a bright smile. "So think of this as practice, okay?" She asked while raising up a finger. "And you have to act like Toris is Russia, okay?" She asked as if she was talking to a defiant child. "And if you do well on this practice run, I'll be sure to tell Russia."

Belarus, who had long stopped looking at Kagome to stare at the wall, which seemed to be much more interesting, suddenly looked Kagome in the eye. Kagome was taken aback when the slightly taller woman grabbed a tight hold on the sleeve of the shirt she was wearing and leaned down to her face. Belarus' face turned suddenly dead serious. "Do you promise?" She inquired with a bit of desperation and vigor in her voice.

Kagome smiled nervously and laughed despite how skittish Belarus was making her feel at the moment. When Belarus tightened her grip on her shirt, Kagome nodded a silent lie. "And remember, the way to Russia's heart is through Lithuania."

"You mean I have to kill him?" Belarus asked while taking out her knife.

Kagome immediately shook her head from side to side negatively. "Not at all! In fact, if you learn to love Lithuania, then Russia will surely like you even more than before!" Before Kagome could say any more to Belarus, the door bell rang. She whined inwardly; he arrived earlier than she expected! 'I didn't even get the chance to teach her some manners!' Despite her disappointment, Kagome absentmindedly grabbed Belarus' hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Come on; he's here." Belarus was silent as Kagome lead her to the front door while jabbering on about some random things she did not listen to. "And make sure you're nice to him, Belarus! I mean it!" With that said, they stopped in front of the door and Kagome opened it. The Japanese woman smiled up at the expected person standing there with a blush splattered across his nose. "Hi, Toris! You're just in time!" She greeted cheerfully.

Lithuania nodded and returned her smile with one of his own, "Hello, Kagome." When his eyes landed on Belarus, Kagome held in a chuckle when his entire face reddened. "H-Hello, Belarus…" He greeted nervously.

"Humph." Belarus stated while crossing her arms, pouting, and turning her head else where, silently refusing to acknowledge the nation that stood before her. Kagome glared at Belarus while quickly and gently nudging her in the side with her elbow. Belarus glared at Kagome with what appeared to be killer intent. But Kagome returned the glare with a raised eyebrow and a placing of her hands on her hips. Lithuania blinked confusedly at the interaction between the two but then brightened when Belarus looked at up him and muttered in a begrudging tone," Hello." He placed his hand behind head and smiled shyly at her, only for her to return it with a glare.

"Well," Kagome stated while clapping her hands together. "You two love-birds better get going!" She chirped cheerfully while gently shoving Belarus into Lithuania's arms, causing Belarus to bristle and Lithuania to blush. She quickly shut the door to make it seem like she was going to go about her day, not wanting them to know that she was going to shadow them for the day. But unbeknownst to Kagome that the moment she shut the door, Belarus stomped her foot on top of Lithuania's with all of her might, instantly shattering the bone into fragments. The assaulted nation instantly released the offending one.

'T-This is nothing… All foots are supposed to… feel this way.' He told himself, fighting back the urge to cry from the immense pain.

"Yosh~!" Kagome cheered while swinging the door open, thinking that the two were long gone. She paused in midstride when she saw that Belarus was merely standing there with crossed arms and her usual small frown while Lithuania was sitting on the ground, holding his foot and rocking back and forth. "E-Eh? What are you two still…?" Kagome's blue-gray eye trailed from Belarus' annoyed face down to Lithuania's foot, which he was clutching. Kagome turned a deadpanned expression to Belarus and asked flatly, "You just couldn't help yourself, could you?"

Kagome frowned when Lithuania sent a wavering reassuring look up at her, "I-It's alright. We can still go out. I'm totally fine so don't worry about it, Kagome!"

"Sure you are," Kagome replied with a tired sigh. With that said, Kagome stooped over and wrapped her arm around Lithuania's shoulder, making herself into a human crutch. "I doubt that Belarus will be generous enough to help you walk herself, so if you want to continue this date, you'll have to let me tag along."

Lithuania looked a bit disappointed but he nodded in agreement nonetheless. "I don't mind as long as I can spend time with Belarus." He admitted with burning cheeks. Kagome smiled while leading him into her apartment. "W-Wait! Why are we going inside?"

"Just give a minute to remedy that foot of yours, okay?" Kagome asked while pushing him down onto the couch in the living room. "I can't exactly restore it to its previous condition, but I know something that'll help ease the pain."

"Are you a nurse or something?"

Kagome tapped her chin while looking at the ceiling, "Well... I guess you could say that." With that said, Kagome kneeled down in front of him, while removing his shiny black shoe on his right foot as carefully as she could. He still winced and hissed in pain. "Now, close your eyes." Kagome stated while looking up at Lithuania, who only blinked at her statement.

"What are you going to do?" He asked a bit nervously.

"A little magic," She replied with a wink, which caused Lithuania to blush. But he still shut his eyes… It was so silent that Lithuania could hear his own heart pounding in his chest… He gasped and almost opened his eyes when a gentle and warm feeling washed over his foot like a minor heat wave. It was soothing nonetheless… After a few moments, Kagome stated, "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Lithuania blinked when he opened his eyes to see Kagome smiling down at him secretively. "No time for questions, let's go!" She stated quickly when she saw him beginning to open his mouth to ask her what exactly she had done to him. With that said, Lithuania decided not to push the matter despite his piqued curiosity; he could tell it was a secret that she was not willing to share with him.

The injured but determined country was then pleasantly surprised to find that putting his shoe back on was not as painful as taking it off. It was still painful to stand, but there was significant difference in the amount of pain he felt. With Kagome the human crutch walking with him, Lithuania was once again happy to see Belarus, who had been waiting with her arms crossed outside the door. "Shall we go?" Kagome asked with enthusiasm.

Kagome decided that the best date for three people that would look natural to onlookers would be a simply day of strolling through downtown and window shopping. Through out the entire course of the "date", Kagome had made several attempts to give the two nations room to share some romantic moments with each other. Her first attempt was when she "accidentally" bought only two ice-cream cones from an ice-cream man who was passing by with his wagon full of frozen dairy treats. She jogged back over to the two nations with a fake excited expression on her face.

"Hey you guys, it's a pretty hot day so I bought us some ice-cream." She stated, drumming up the innocent role. She licked one while handing the other to Lithuania, who clumsily took it from her grasp and thanked her. "Oh crap!" Kagome smacked her forehead and frowned "disappointedly" at her "clumsiness". "Sorry, Belarus, but I only bought two of them." Kagome sent a not so discreet wink to Lithuania, who blushed but perked up when he caught on to her secret plan. "Looks like you'll just have to share with-" Both Lithuania's and Kagome's eyes widened and mouths fell open when Belarus simply leaned down and gave Kagome's pre-licked ice-cream a quick sweep from her tongue.

The female nation quickly straightened herself and stated, "It is far too sweet for me." She then huffed and looked off into the distance, unaware that Kagome and Lithuania looked at each other and simultaneously traded cones. Both were strawberry flavored after all…

Attempt number two came when Kagome led the two nations into a glow-in-the-dark video game arcade. Kagome smiled to herself at the sight of Lithuania taking in his glowing surroundings with eyes full of wonder… while Belarus simply looking around with an unimpressed expression. She quickly deposited a 500 Yen coin into a machine that spat out sixteen of fake golden coins in return for her money. Her eye twitched, 'Rip off!' She screamed inwardly to herself while walking over to Lithuania and Belarus. She placed twelve of the sixteen tokens into Lithuania's palm and stated, "Now have fun."

"Um… What exactly am I supposed to do with these coins? They are obviously not worth any monetary value." Lithuania stated honesty with a small tilt of his head.

"Just read the instructions on the machines you see around here and they'll tell you everything you need to know." Kagome answered before leaning over into his ear with a cupped hand. "I recommend playing that game at the back wall with guns." With that said, Kagome quickly jogged away to the farthest game as possible. Kagome smiled and nodded to herself, confident that this attempt would surely be successful! She had directed Lithuania to a simple game where if he successfully knocked over a pyramid of plastic cups, he could win a cute stuffed animal prize. It was the perfect plan! Belarus was a girl so she would definitely fall for Lithuania if he won her a cute prize!

Kagome then proceeded to occupy herself with a shooting game in which she had to shoot her way though a demon infestation. The gun was large and hard to grasp since it had been purposely attached close to the game machine to prevent anyone from freely wielding it. Within a matter of minutes, Kagome lost because she had lost all three of her lives. With a nonchalant shrug, Kagome turned around to find that Belarus and Lithuania were walking towards her but Lithuania was walking significantly slower because of his foot troubles. But Kagome's eyes lit up at the sight of an extremely cute stuffed white bear in Belarus' arms that reminded Kagome of the bear that the guy who looked like America owned (whatever his name was).

"Wah~! It's so cute, Belaru-!" Kagome grunted and forced to stop talking when Belarus roughly shoved the bear into her arms, which somehow knocked the wind out of her stomach, and proceeded to walk out of the arcade wordlessly. Kagome blinked at Lithuania when he finally caught to her. "I guess she doesn't like bears." She stated.

Lithuania lowered his head and replied, "I wouldn't know. I failed at knocking over the pyramid three times. Then Belarus suddenly took the last four coins and won."

"Eh?" Kagome blinked. "I see..." 'Maybe she caught onto my plan and feels uncomfortable now…' Kagome thought to herself while tapping her chin. 'I know! I'll just give it a break for a while so she can start relaxing and then- WHAM! Lovey-dovey mode!' With a determined look on her face, Kagome patted Lithuania's shoulder, causing him to blink at her, "Don't worry, Toris! Shopping always makes a girl loosen up!" Lithuania had no clue what she was talking about. Kagome then placed the stuffed bear into his arms and smiled.

They exited the arcade and began to walk along numerous stores and shops with Kagome leading the way, followed closely by Belarus, and with Lithuania taking up the rear because he could not walk as fast as he normally could. Kagome suddenly halted in front of a store with a large display window. She waved the female nation over while calling out to her, "Belarus! Come look at this!" Belarus quietly complied and walked over to the Japanese woman, who was bent over looking at the items in the window. She pointed to a black hair bow that was aligned with glistening white pearls and pointed out, "I think that bow would look really good on you!"

However Belarus ceased to pay attention to Kagome's words when a group of young men passed them by, whistling at the sight the young woman who was stooped over in her short blue-jean skirt that she wore to complement the plain white baby-doll top she wore. Belarus narrowed her eyes when they all stopped to stare at the oblivious woman's bare legs, also hoping to catch a glimpse of her underwear. Kagome was so caught up in the many expensive displays that she did not even notice Belarus walk away from her and up to the group of guys, who were standing across the way next to the protective railing that prevented people from falling into the ocean. "Hey sweetie, tell you your friend over there to bent over a bit more will ya?" One of them told her with a smirk. His three friends then all looked at each other and shared obnoxious snickers.

Another one of them then smirked as well and added, "And while you're at it, why don't-!" Before he could even finish his sentence Belarus picked up one of the nearby tables that had place been there for shoppers to dine outside and smashed it into all five of guys like a professional baseball player. Within the blink of an eye, the group was sent airborne before landing far out into the sea. Belarus placed the table back where it belonged and huffed while straightening her dress. She then calmly walked back over to Kagome.

"Oh, but I guess you're not too into this sort of this, right? Well normally, I'm not either but these things sure are nice, don't you think?" Kagome asked with an embarrassed tone. "But what do you think of the bow?" Belarus unconsciously raised her hand on top of her head and caressed her usual white bow. "If you like it even just a little bit, I'm sure Toris will be more than happy to buy it for you."

"It's gaudy." Belarus answered flatly, causing Kagome to sigh but in amused way.

"Be- Belarus!" Lithuania stated as he finally caught up to them, panting a bit. "K-Kagome…" He added. "I…finally…caught up…to you guys…" He stated between pants, but he was still smiling nonetheless. Kagome could not help but admire his optimism.

The date had continued on with the same pattern. Kagome tried to set up a romantic moment for Lithuania and Belarus, but then it would back-fire in some sort of way. Kagome sighed as she and Belarus watched in silence as Lithuania's plane departing for Russia took off into the night sky. She frowned, realizing that the date had not gone the way she wanted it to at all… But it still seemed like Lithuania had a good time so that fact alone satisfied Kagome. She then turned and smiled at Belarus, "Well, shall we head home?" Belarus nodded silently.

When they arrived back at Kagome's apartment, she immediately went to give Russia a phone call. As much as she hated talking to the creepy country, there was something that she seriously needed to ask him… After talking to him in a phone call that was longer than she expected, Kagome sighed and proceeded to on the kitchen, where she prepared tonight's dinner: shrimp and vegetable tempura. It was simple to make since all she had to do was apply batter and fry the ingredients. Once it was finished, Kagome brought the platter of food out to the dinner table, where Belarus was already sitting. "Today's dinner is tempura and look, I fried them into large chunks so you won't have problem with picking up something small with the chopsticks." Kagome stated while sliding a pair of chopsticks across the table. "Now, let's try not to break them today." She added with chuckle when Belarus glared at her but said nothing.

(The Next Day…)

"Okay, Belarus," Kagome began while tapping a portable chalkboard that she did not remember buying with a yard stick that she also did not remember buying. "Today I'll be teaching you Basic Manners and Humanity 101." She stated. "Now… The first thing you need to learn is that people other than Russia need to be treated with respect and care. In short, you should always be kind and polite to everyone you meet… unless they cross you in some way…" Kagome proceeded to lecture Belarus for twenty minutes straight before pushing away the chalkboard with wheels. There stood a punching bag that Kagome honestly did not remember ever purchasing in her life with a picture of Russia's face attached to it. "Scenario 1: What do you do?"

Kagome paled when Belarus tackled the punching bag while chanting, "Big brother! How did you get this picture? Marry me! Marry me! Marry me! Marry me!"

Kagome sweat dropped… "Okay… I suppose that asking someone to marry you isn't necessarily a rude thing to do…" A few minutes later after Belarus calmed down and confiscated the photograph of Russia's face, Kagome plastered a new picture to the punching bag. It was a picture of Lithuania's face. "Now Belarus, what do you-?"

{POW!} The blond woman punched a whole in the bag, which caused a heap of sand to pour out when she removed her fist from inside of it. "Drop dead." She whispered harshly.

"That's the last thing you want to do!" Kagome protested. "Okay…" She sighed while placing a hand tenderly to her forehead. Now she knew how Germany felt when he was training Italy: exhausted. "Here's the final scenario for today." Kagome plastered a picture of her own face to the punching bag and prayed, _prayed_ that Belarus would not punch her lights out like she did to Lithuania. "What… do you do?" Kagome asked tiredly.

Belarus frowned and slowly walked back over to the punching bag until she stood a mere foot from it. Kagome watched as the blond woman seemingly stared at the photograph for a moment before snatching it off of the punching bag and tucking it away into her dress somewhere. With that, she quietly walked away from bag. "H-Hey! You can't keep that!" Kagome called after her with an outstretched arm. 'But I suppose that's better than Belarus totally killing me.' She thought absently. Kagome smiled to herself at the country's progress and thought to herself, 'Yosh! Time for a celebration!'

That night Kagome made a special effort to make something new, something _Russian_: pelmeni***. Today when Kagome sat the dinner in front of Belarus, the blond blinked down at it then looked up at Kagome. "You made pyal'meni****?" She asked.

"Yup," Kagome said with a nod. "To celebrate your progress in becoming a kinder person!" She stated while taking her seat at the table. Today Belarus seemed a bit less reluctant to eat the food Kagome presented to her since it was not foreign. However, the blond still scrutinized it before taking her first bite. "How is it? I had a hard time with the dough but I think I did a pretty good-"

"It's terrible." Belarus stated while closing her eyes and wiping the edges of her mouth with a handkerchief. "Don't insult Russian cuisine with your futile attempts ever again."

Steam blew from Kagome's ears as her face turned beet red. "You…! You…! YOU'RE A _TERRIBLE_ PERSON!" She screamed to the heavens, unable to hold in her outrage for any longer.

"Is that so…?"

Many of their meals ended that way over the span of the next couple weeks… However, somehow, it seemed that the time somehow flew by and the next Kagome knew, she was staring up at the airplane that Belarus took off in to return to the sub-zero wasteland from where she came… "Thank God…" Kagome muttered to herself while sighing tiredly. Having Belarus over was like trying to cut the right wire on a time bomb to prevent detonation. And the advice she received from other nations was like being told to cut the blue wire when all the wires were blue! But that was over now… And she could return to a peaceful (lazy) life…

(Another Unspecified Time Interval Later…)

Russia was trembling as he hid from Belarus, who seemed extra crazed to see him after not seeing him for two weeks straight. He barricaded himself inside of his own room with all of the furniture that was available. He silently cursed the Japanese woman for seemingly making his younger sister worse than she was before! (Consequently, somewhere in Japan Kagome ended up suddenly throwing up her lunch.) He was more afraid now that he had ever been! He was so afraid that he slowly reached for the phone that was conveniently sitting next to him and dialed the woman that he just cursed's telephone number. He shut his eyes closed and whimpered when she did not pick up. (She was still too busy throwing up her lunch from the curse that had suddenly befallen her.)

"Big brother, we have much to discuss! Open this door this instant!" Belarus demanded from the other side of the door while trying to push it, but to no avail. "You had better remove this door that separates so else I'll be forced to-!"

"G-Go home already!" Russia cried in a terrified voice from his side of the door. _{CRASH!} _The door and all of the furniture were sent flying across the room, barely missing Russia as they went and smashed into millions of shards of wood. And there in the doorway with the light behind her casting nothing but an eerie silhouette, stood Belarus, panting heavily but with a creepy satisfied smile on her face. "And here I thought Kagome give you good lessons on being nice person!"

It seemed something had clicked inside of Belarus' head as her face turned from scarily deadly to normal… "Ka…gome…" She repeated slowly, as if the name was completely foreign to her. "That Japanese woman's name was Kagome?" She inquired with a sort of curiosity.

It was strange how Belarus acted as if even after the two weeks she had spent in Japan with Kagome, she still could not muster up the motivation to remember her hostess' name. "Y-Yes! And a very pretty Japanese woman, d-da?" Russia asked while attempting to change the subject from marriage to something else.

Belarus then twirled a piece of her hair around her hair while asking slowly and in almost embarrassed manner, "Do you… have her phone number? I'd like to speak to her."

"I-I have an even better idea, Belarus! Just come with me and you'll see!"

The next day Kagome had found herself doing nothing but lounging around, trying to catch up on some old manga that she had from when she around fourteen years old. It was mid afternoon and the weather was fair and mild… It was a nice day to either go out to have fun with friends or lounge around and do nothing; Kagome chose the latter. "Hm?" Kagome blinked when suddenly her doorbell rang. She closed her manga and went towards the door, calling out, "Haaaiiii!" as she went. She had hoped it was the imported wine she had ordered from Italy! She had ordered it almost three weeks ago and it had yet to arrive! Kagome paused as sense of dejavu washed over her.

The Japanese woman slowly her pace when the doorbell rang again, but this time several times consecutively in an impatient manner. "I'm coming!" Kagome stated agitatedly; she _hated _when people rung her bell so many times! When she swung the door open with an annoyed expression on her face, it quickly faded when she gasped at the person standing before her. Dark blond hair, bored blue eyes, wearing a blue mail carrier uniform and holding out a long rectangular cardboard box to her.

"Higurashi Kagome?" The mail carrier asked boredly. Kagome nodded as he placed a clipboard and pen in her hand. "Please sign wherever you feel like, I don't really care." Kagome did not even bother to reply to the mailman's indifference; she merely signed her name onto a dotted line. "Thanks, have a nice day." He stated with no smile or no amount of sincerity to his voice at all.

Kagome merely waved while shutting her door. She immediately plopped down onto the floor with the box nestled between her legs, which were folded Indian-style. She tore through the many pieces of tape that held the edges of the box together. Once the box was somehow lying in shreds, Kagome's face lit up with joy.

"My wine~! Finally!" She stated with happy tears in her eyes as she embraced the large bottle of expensive white wine. "Maybe I should invite Feliciano and Lovino over to share it with me~! Oh, then again if I invite those two it would only be fair to invite Spain and Germany. Hmm… Then I'd have no choice but to invite Japan because he gets jealous and depressed easily. But what if America follows him here? That guy has a habit of sticking his nose where it doesn't-"

_{Ding Dong}_

"Huh?" Kagome blinked. A quick flash of the image of a blond haired and blue eyed woman came to her mind as she got up. Her journey to the front door was nothing but two measly steps since she had torn open her package without even leaving the doorway. Kagome opened the door with a bright smile on her face. She was now in such a good mood since her wine finally arrived in the mail! But then her smile quickly turned upside down. "Eh?"

A pair of blue eyes was staring down at her.

"What can I do for you, Russia?" Kagome asked with a wary, tired glance. After what he had pulled with her and Belarus, Kagome held a bit of a grudge against him. (Not to even mention the fact he shrunk her down an almost entire two centimeters!)

The massive-sized country then looked around here and there in a childish-like way to take in his surroundings. "We came to visit you. You don't mind, da?"

Kagome paled and dared she asked, "What do you mean by 'we'?"

Russia then smiled nervously, "Of course I mean that I brought along my favorite little sister and_ your_ best friend." He held his arm out in a grand-presentation manner while stepping to the side to reveal Belarus standing there with her arms crossed over chest and the usual stoic expression on her pretty face. "Well if you'd look at the time," Russia suddenly stated while pulling up his coat sleeve slightly to look at a watch-less wrist. "I'd better get going so you two can have another long, useless girly sleepover."

"Russia, you bastard!" Kagome shouted with a shaking fist as the country fled away from her apartment building, or more specifically: his little sister. The Japanese women then sighed while stepping aside to allow Belarus inside. Without even being told to Kagome immediately drug in Belarus' unnecessarily heavy suitcase that she, once again, left abandoned outside the door.

Kagome sighed, already feeling tired for some reason. She then glanced at the back of Belarus' head and noticed. "Oh, wow! You bought that cute ribbon after all!" Kagome stated with a small smile. "I was totally right too! It's look really good on you and eh-" Belarus seemed to be ignoring her… again. It also seemed that the two of them were still not on very friendly terms by Belarus' silence and lack of acknowledgement to her existence. "Don't worry, Belarus! I'm going to call Russia up as soon he gets home and tell him to take you back to-"

"I'm staying here." The female country suddenly stated.

"What?" Kagome blinked, unsure if she had heard her correctly.

Belarus then turned around to Kagome and gave her a scowl that came out more like a very cute pout and overall a determinedly defiant expression. "I'm staying here, forever."

Kagome's jaw dropped to the ground at the young woman's bold statement. "For-what?"

Belarus narrowed her eyes and gave Kagome an annoyed look, "Forever."

"And ever?" Kagome asked incredulously.

Belarus huffed but replied nonetheless, "Yes, forever and ever."

"…As in you're never going back to Russia?"

"Never."

"Never ever?"

"Grr… Never _ever_!" Belarus shouted angrily while throwing Kagome an icy glare.

"As IF!" Kagome shouted while pounding a fist on top of Belarus' suitcase, somehow causing it to pop open and a humongous pile of photographs poured out onto the floor. Kagome blinked when a single photograph landed innocently on top of her foot. Curiously and without thinking back to the last incident when this had occurred, Kagome picked up the picture and paled when she saw its contents. She instantly dropped the picture and Belarus leapt from across the room to catch it in midair.

…It was picture of Kagome undressing in her room…

…Belarus was _definitely_ more than a little strange…

* * *

Authoress' Notes: Yay! The end! I'll leave whatever happens next and what further becomes of the two to your imaginations! ^_~

If you read, I hope you'll review. I'll tell you what, this pairing was certainly a challenge. Especially since Belarus is such a minor character in Hetalia… But I did my best. And I purposely made it so that you don't know what is on Belarus' mind unless she speaks or does something with her actions… I thought it would be better that way. So tell me, did I meet the challenge? Let me know your thoughts!

* Standard to metric and vice versa – This was a blatantly obvious shot at Americans. However it was obviously a joke so I apologize if this offended anyone. I'm America and proud of it as well, so I mean no offense to any one who feels that I insulted their intelligence!

** café macchiato – a coffee drink, made out of espresso with a small amount of milk.

*** pelmeni – dumplings consisting of a filling wrapped in thin, unleavened dough that originated in Siberia and is Russian national cuisine.

**** pyal'meni – the Belarusian term for "pelmeni" [I purposely had Belarus use the Belarusian term, despite that she supposedly had forgotten it in favor of Russian for a reason, lol]


End file.
